gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Sea Duel
In the sea just off Cobra Island Flint's rescue team are picked up by a Joe crew aboard the W.H.A.L.E. They haul "Ripcord" on-board, unaware he is actually Zartan and Doc gives him a sedative. Meanwhile overhead a Firebat speeds away and a Cobra helicopter, containing the Baroness, Buzzer, Dr. Mindbender and Destro arrives. The W.H.A.L.E. launches heat-seeker missiles which strike the helicopter, sending it down. Shipwreck hears the sound battle on the island and Cutter looks and sees Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow fighting their way to the airfield as the helicopter comes in to crash, blocking the airfield. The W.H.A.L.E. meets up with a Dragonfly and "Ripcord" is winched aboard to take Hawk's place in the passenger seat. Doc is about to tell Hawk there is something wrong with "Ripcord" when Cutter shouts that Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow can't get out of the airfield so are trying for the beach but will get picked off before they can reach it. At the airfield the helicopter's delicate cargo is unloaded as Cobra Commander arrives and tells them the ninjas are trying to escape by boat. Mindbender tells Cobra Commander that the contents of the crates can help them. At the hydrofoil base Storm Shadow and Snake-Eyes attack from the rocks above, shooting down Cobra Troopers. Meanwhile the Joes' C130 drops two Devilfish fast attack boats into the water to meet the W.H.A.L.E. Hawk details Beach Head and Wet-Suit as pilots and joins them, dismissing Cutter's concerns about the commanding general sticking his neck out for a Joe who went to the island against orders because "we take care of our own. If it was me on that island, Snake-Eyes would do the same." On Cobra Island Cobra Commander's convoy reaches the boathouse where Dr. Mindbender's two Hydro Sleds are lowered into the water, crewed by Mindbender himself and Eels. At the Hydrofoil base Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow fight their way onto a Moray and take off. The two Devilfish are approaching the island when they see the Moray coming from one direction and the Hydro Sleds from the other. Hawk spots the ninjas on the Moray. Whilst Mindbender's craft attacks the Moray the other attacks the Devilfish, sinking the one carrying Hawk and Beach Head who jump off just in time. Meanwhile the Moray is hit, destroying one ski, and two Eels emerge from the chain locker on board. They attack Storm Shadow who fights but has to abandon the wheel and the Moray crashes into rocks. Wet-Suit has recovered Hawk and Beach Head but his Devilfish's torpedoes won't fire. The two Hydro Sleds come into to attack and launch their own torpedoes. Hawk and Beach Head fire their small arms and detonate them. Then the Devilfish speeds through the two Hydro Sleds, causing them to capsize. Storm Shadow is still fighting the Eels in the water, generating much blood, whilst Snake-Eyes swims nearby. The latter dives down to where sharks are approaching and produces his knife and kills one. The Devilfish arrives and rescues Snake-Eyes, but Storm Shadow and the Eels are now surrounded by many sharks. All three fight the fish but on the Devilfish Hawk tells Snake-Eyes there is no hope for Storm Shadow. Suddenly Wet-Suit spots someone walking onto the beach. Storm Shadow has survived but is now confronted by the Baroness, who stands in the cockpit of a H.I.S.S. She tells him he has "betrayed Cobra once too often" and fires several times at his heart. Storm Shadow falls forward. On the Devilfish the Joes are stunned. At Springfield Airport the Firebat lands and Ripper, Torch and Firefly go to investigate the unauthorized craft. Finding a wounded "Zartan" aboard they take him to the hospital "Zartan" mumbles "C-Candy" but neither Dreadnok knows what he means and promises to get him "some nice candy". At McGuire Airfield "Ripcord" is taken from the C130, to which he was transferred, and loaded aboard the V.A.M.P. for a ride to the Pit. Lady Jaye comments that thanks to Doc's sedative "Ripcord" will remain unconscious "until he's deep inside the Pit!" |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1=* Ripcord's Firebat was red when it took off on Cobra Island, but is blue when it arrives in Springfield. |ItemsOfNote1=* First Appearances: Beach Head, Wet-Suit, Eels, Devilfish, Hydro-Sled *This issue was reprinted in the G.I. Joe vol. 5 and G.I. Joe: The Best of Hawk trade paperbacks. *In the United Kingdom the story was reprinted in Action Force #49 & #50. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }} Category:G.I. Joe: The Best of Hawk Category:G.I. Joe vol. 5 (TPB) Category:Advertised Issues